


Inocentes

by Utahen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utahen/pseuds/Utahen
Summary: Steve y Tony son amantes, nunca han corrido el riesgo de ser descubiertos por nadie, ni siquiera por sus propias parejas, no es que sus parejas ya no sospechen, pero Steve esta totalmente convencido de que Tony no debió haber soltado ese comentario por nada del mundo.





	Inocentes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿que tal?
> 
> Ya van dos fanfics que subo entre ayer y hoy, este literalmente lo escribí en 40 minutos, hubiera sido menos si no hubiera sido interrumpida tantas veces y quizás si no me hubiera distraído también, entonces... ¿Que puedo decir de este fic? No me maten con lo que les diré pero lo escribí después de escuchar repetidamente Shh (Calla') de Maluma, es nueva y realmente me gusta esa canción es muuuuy pegajosa, no soy fan del reggaeton pero Maluma me atrapa, ¿que les puedo decir? No me avergüenzo de eso. 
> 
> Como sea, basta de chachara, espero que disfruten como yo disfrute escribiendo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.  
> Se despide, Uta.

**_"Nos vimos hace dos semanas"_ **

Inmediatamente le mire sorprendido, mirada que apenas capto la quite, no quería que se dieran cuenta. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho ese comentario enfrente de todos? Trate de relajarme justamente cuando Sharon me vio con el ceño fruncido. Nunca le conté de eso, se supone que hace dos semanas yo estaba en un viaje creativo, buscando inspiración para mi próximo cuadro, y si, busqué inspiración, pero en las piernas del hombre que había soltado ese comentario. Él sonreía, incluso abrazado al brazo de su novio tenía el descaro de sonreír, claro porque a él le encantaba jugar. 

— Nunca me dijiste que Tony y tú se vieron hace dos semanas. — me pregunto mi novia, yo pase la vista desde Sharon, hasta el novio de Stark que lo miraba con una ceja levantada, algo sabia el condenado, y luego a Tony que me seguía mirando con inocencia, como si no hubiera sido su intención soltarlo, ¡claro que lo hizo con toda la intención!

— Lo olvide, Tony estaba en, — afortunadamente recordé que él le había mentido a su novio diciéndole que estaba en una clase viaje de negocios. — un viaje de negocios y nos conseguimos en la calle, tomamos un café y luego cada quien por su lado. 

— No me habías dicho nada tampoco, Tony. — le reclamo el famoso neurocirujano que tenía por novio. 

— Seguro que lo hice Stephen, pero últimamente estas tan ocupado con el hospital que me prestas la más mínima atención, querido. — dijo su nombre viéndome, en realidad dijo todo mirándome, está hablándome a mí en realidad, no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos ni por fotos. — Ya te lo contare todo después. — esta vez sí vio a su novio. 

¿Qué le vas a contar? Algunos pensamientos sádicos y sucios vinieron a mi mente, esos siete días en España, en aquella villa en Sevilla, villa la cual le pertenece y donde me contó que hizo el amor con Stephen por primera vez. ¿Le vas a decir que lo hicimos en la misma cama? Que te folle hasta que te quedaste sin voz, ¿le dirás sobre la vez que te tome en el balcón y tus criadas nos vieron? Vieron cómo te retorcías de placer entre mis brazos y escucharon como gritabas mi nombre. 

Me pregunto si también le dirás de esa magnífica sesión de besos que compartimos sobre la cocina del apartamento donde vives con él, ¿qué le vas a contar, Tony? 

— Espero que te haya ido bien en tus negocios, Tony — le dijo Sharon. 

_"¡Ah, Steve!" gimió contra la almohada recibiendo una nalgada por parte de su amante. "¡Sigue, sigue!"_

— Fueron excelente, querida. — le entrego una sonrisa hipócrita, la conocía. — Fue una buena inversión de tiempo. 

— Es extraño, nunca te ha gustado viajar por negocios. — le dijo Stephen en el mismo plan que hace un momento, estaba sospechando. 

— A veces hay un giro de eventos. — le entrego un beso y me dio un ataque de celos. 

Me molestaba que lo besara frente a mí, lo hacía adrede, como también el comentario, las miradas, las sonrisas, todo lo hacía apropósito, para molestarme. A pesar de ser un tipo tranquilo soy muy celoso con respecto a Tony. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Cuando empezamos esta aventura fue por un ataque de celos. 

Tony y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace un tiempo, digamos que éramos muy amigos antes de meternos físicamente el uno con el otro, siempre ha existió esta atracción, una clase de tensión sexual no resuelta que siempre provocaba peleas entre nosotros. Aun con la existencia de todo ese drama, él conoció a Stephen en una clase de conferencia acerca de la tecnología referente a medicina y comenzaron a salir, en ese entonces ya salía con Sharon, así que dimos por muerta esa tensión que existía entre nosotros, bajamos el nivel de las peleas y ese jueguito de estarnos provocando en todo momento, dando por muerto todo aquello que fuera más de la amistad. ¡Qué gran mentira! Solo falto que, en una fiesta, Tony se la pasara encima de Stephen besándolo y tocándole tanto que se volvió irritante y molesto, me canse de su actitud promiscua y me lo lleve del lugar, comenzamos a pelear y la pelea termino en mí, poniéndolo contra una pared para follarle como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. 

Desde entonces, Tony y yo reducimos el nivel de las llamadas y los mensajes, solo era necesario saber perfectamente el horario del otro y si alguno quería tener sexo pues solo teníamos que aparecernos en el siguiente horario, él que estuviera "ocupado" dejaría todo lo que estuviera haciendo para follar. 

Ambos siempre estábamos dispuestos. 

No dejamos a nuestras respectivas parejas, por cuestiones de imagen y por el hecho que, si salíamos juntos, digo, Tony Stark, el futurista, el genio del siglo y Steve Rogers, el nuevo rostro del arte. -no es por presumir, no me gusta hacerlos, ese es el estilo de Tony- saliendo, no sería exactamente un tema que se olvidaría al día siguiente y ninguno de nosotros queremos eso. 

Estamos muy bien así. 

Con el tiempo, Sharon ha comenzado a mostrar algunas sospechas y se perfectamente que a Stephen no le gusta que Tony y yo estemos en una habitación solos. No entiendo por qué. 

_"Ah, soy terrible"_

_"Somos egoístas"_

— Ya nos vamos, Rogers. — me dijo Tony agarrándome del hombro, apretando suavemente donde me había mordido esos días. — ¿Nos vemos en la boda? 

— Allí te veo. — dije poniéndole la vista encima, sus ojos marrones brillaban con diversión.

Ambos recordamos lo mismo.

_Lo levanto pegándolo contra la pared, haciendo que soltara un gemido sorprendido, aun así, se sujetó de las caderas del rubio provocando que este le sujetara las muñecas poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza. Steve le beso con furia, introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso, probando toda la cavidad del moreno, jugando con la lengua contraria y disfrutando el contacto caliente mientras pudieran._

_Para Tony, ese era el mejor beso robado del mundo._

_Sharon estaba esperando por Steve para ir a almorzar observando uno de los cuadros expuestos en la galería que pronto el rubio expondría, no tenía la más mínima idea, que su novio y el amigo de este compartían un beso intenso al otro lado de la pared._

— Hasta luego, Rogers, Sharon. — se despidió seco Stephen. 

— Adiós, Tony, Stephen. — mi novia les ofreció una sonrisa, hasta que Stephen se llevó a Tony que no quito la mirada de encima de mi hasta que no le quedo de otra.

Me giro hacia Sharon, que me veía aun con el ceño fruncido, quería intentar atacarme con alguna pregunta con respecto a la vez que estuve con Stark, sin embargo, me consideré más hábil. Me agaché hacia ella y le di un beso. Un beso que le daría a Stark en un arrebato de pasión, me separe de ella una vez que note como su cuerpo se relajaba. 

— Odio que no vayas a poder ir a la boda conmigo. — le doy una sonrisa y acaricio su hombro desnudo, me acerco a su oído para susurrarle— Me hubiera gustado que tú y yo tuviéramos un encuentro en el confesionario. 

Se puso roja, era tan hermosa e inocente, eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella en primer lugar, pero cuando recuerdo a Tony, todo descarado y malhablado olvido que ella existe. 

— Oh, Rogers eres un descarado. — me dijo dándome un beso corto. — ¿Quién diría que el chico católico y rostro de América es en realidad un pervertido?  

Nos reímos, le devolví el beso, en la mejilla esta vez y pensé que era posible que en su mente no se imaginaba las cosas que podía hacer. 

 

 

— Me hubiera encantado verte con ese traje que te compre para la boda. — le dije a Stephen para calmar los humos que encendí en la cena de compromiso de Romanoff-Barnes. — ¿Estás seguro que no puedes posponer esa cirugía? 

— Ojalá pudiera, es muy importante. — parecía más calmado, incluso paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. — Te lo recompensare cuando llegue. 

— No te preocupes por eso. — le digo, no voy a necesitarlo exactamente. — Es solo... Que también me hubiera encantando tener sexo contigo en el confesionario. 

— Ya habrá otro momento. — dijo riendo para después darme un beso. 

No creo que haya otro momento, ya habré cumplido la fantasía con quien realmente quiero cumplirla. 

_"Hueles muy bien" le dijo abrazándolo su espalda desnuda hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro._

_"No es perfume, es tu sudor impregnado en mi" rio el rubio sintiendo a su amante abrazarle_

_"Deberías llegar a casa así, para que sepa que estuviste conmigo" Steve se giró para apresar al moreno entre la cama y su musculoso cuerpo._

_"No seas descarado" le gruño para empezar a besar todo su pecho y reanudar el sexo._

_"Me voy a vengar" dijo Tony al aire para después disfrutar de toda la atención que Steve ponía en él._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
